Persiana Americana
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Es increíble las cosas que podemos observar a través de sólo una persiana, ¿Verdad? ...Stan lo sabe perfectamente, y también está consciente de lo mal que está 'espiar' a su mejor amigo a través de una. Sin embargo, llega a un punto en el que trata de actuar normal y la ansiedad lo consume. Se pregunta, ¿Hasta que punto llegará? *Style.


**¡Hey! Hoy/Ayer (Dependiendo de su país) es cumpleaños de Kyle! No sé, quería escribir algo y salió esto, pero, creo que quedó extraño por la prisa (Sí lo hice todo hoy a última hora)  
Para esto me inspiré en una canción que... Tienen que conocer ._. En especial los de Argentina y el sur de Latinoamerica... (Aunque yo soy de México XD) El caso es que, por si alguien quiere escucharla o algo, se llama igual que el título.  
****Me gusta mucho esa canción y otras de ese estilo, siento que nací en la época equivocada ;A;**

**En fin... Les advierto que ni siquiera está revisado porque tengo sueño y ya me quiero ir a dormir. (Sep, creo que ya es costumbre que diga esto) Lean bajo su propio riesgo, como dije, creo que quedó extraño XDDD Esto es... Muy corto, como dije, por hacerlo a última hora. **

**South Park es de los geniales Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

A veces nos encontramos por error en algunas situaciones que hacen cambiar nuestra rutina casi completamente. Entonces ese error nos lleva a _otras cosas _que seguro antes evitaríamos.

Para Stan no era la excepción.

Todo comenzó desde que, volviendo de la escuela, accidentalmente se topó con la ventana de la otra casa abierta. Nada interesante, ¿No? La verdad, es que sí, ya que daba ni nada más ni nada menos que a la habitación de Kyle, su mejor amigo. Bien, de eso siempre fue consciente. Pero jamás, es decir, _jamás _creyó encontrarse con su amigo semi-desnudo andando de aquí para allá por la habitación. Kyle era de esas personas a las que casi nunca suelen olvidárseles esos detalles. Un pequeño descuido.

Eso no tendría que haber dado ningún problema. Es decir, ellos incluso llegaron a verse _desnudos. _Aunque sólo de niños, cuando no eran adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Y tal vez ese fue el problema que desató todo.

Stan no había podido hacer más aparte de quedarse paralizado observando hacia la otra casa. Tuvo que entrar su hermana para avisar que la comida estaba lista, para poder reaccionar. Claro que esto no sucedió de muy buena manera, fue tanta su sorpresa que terminó cayéndose. Ahora tenía un moretón en la pierna derecha.

Desde aquel día, Stan desarrolló el, podrían llamarle algunos, 'morboso' hábito de espiar a su amigo. De forma inconsciente, volteaba cada dos por tres hacia la casa de al lado, en dirección a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Kyle. Las primeras veces fue sólo por curiosidad, se decía a sí mismo.

Tal vez era verdad, pero esa _extraña _curiosidad terminó convirtiéndose en otra cosa… Como en lo que despertaba en sus pantalones al quedarse viendo demasiado tiempo a Kyle cambiándose de prendas.

Casi era como una condena agradable. Es decir, una parte de él pensaba que se debía a las hormonas, y aumentando el que seguramente jamás estaría en ninguna situación _comprometedora _con su amigo lo hacía prohibido. Lo prohibido siempre era atractivo. Y tentador, demasiado tentador.

Sin embargo… No soportó más. Siempre que _eso _en su cuerpo despertaba, bastaba con una ducha fría para alejar cualquier pensamiento. Porque él se negaba a tocarse pensando en su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Se negaba, más terminó haciéndolo. Fue demasiado, quizás su imaginación le jugaba trucos, pero podía haber jurado que Kyle miró por milésimas de segundos hacia su cuarto y sonrió de forma burlona. Entonces, en vez de asustarlo el hecho de que se supiera su secreto, logró provocarlo más. Por lo menos en aquella ocasión, así fue.

El resultado de esto… Stan autosatisfaciéndose en el baño. Pensando en su mejor amigo. Por dios, ¿Así o más inadecuado era eso? Claro que lo era, pero su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Le atraía Kyle físicamente, era innegable, pero eso estaba mal. ¿Y si se enteraba? ¿Vería algo más además de lo que observaba por su ventana? ¿Sucedería _algo_?

Mejor seguía manteniéndolo en secreto por un poco más de tiempo. Y no actuaría como alguien que espía a su vecino y mejor amigo, claro que no… Lo que pudiera suceder a causa de ese pequeño accidente sería cosa del futuro.

* * *

Kyle se levantó haciendo lo que normalmente hacía siempre. Pero, antes que nada, abrió la persiana de su habitación, observando a la contraria, que seguía cerrada. Claro, Stan siempre se levantaba después que él. Y era una suerte, ya que, si no, no podría fingir que _olvidaba _cerrar la persiana.

Soltó un resoplido de decepción. Tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que Stan se levantara para _divertirse. _

Es que, ¿Stan acaso no se daba cuenta que él estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía? La primera ocasión en la que sucedió sí fue accidente el haber olvidado cerrar la persiana de su ventana. Pero se dio cuenta al instante que alguien lo observaba. Bastó una pequeña mirada hacia los lados, y divisó a Stan agachado en la ventana desde la otra casa. No, su amigo definitivamente no sabía ocultarse bien…

A partir de entonces, algunas veces por las mañanas y las tardes fingía no darse cuenta de que era observado.

¿Es que Stan era así de ingenuo? Incluso en la escuela no era capaz de disimular. Durante las clases de gimnasia se le quedaba viendo, recorriéndolo con la mirada, como si pensara 'esto es lo que yo tengo la oportunidad de ver todos los días, envídienme.' Para su suerte, los demás estaban tan concentrados en sus propios asuntos que nadie además de él se daba cuenta. Claro que sabía que su trasero era la envidia de muchos. Vamos, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero era verdad. Y estaba consciente de que, una de las partes de su anatomía que más observaba Stan, era... Pues su trasero, sí.

Su propósito era que sucediera algo, sin importar que fuera tan sólo un beso. Con eso se conformaba… Porque sí, le atraía Stan. Pero le irritaba el que, a pesar de que éste se le quedaba viendo embobado mientras se cambiaba, jamás decía, mencionaba ni intentaba nada. Nada. Como si el espiarlo sólo quitara aún más las posibilidades de tener un pequeño roce. Más bien era como si desde entonces evitara cualquier contacto físico.

Al ver como las luces de la otra habitación se prendían, sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a quitarse su ropa de dormir. Más le valía a su amigo disfrutar la vista, ya que sería la última vez que lo vería. Tenía un plan. Y gracias a lo bien que conocía a Stan, sería como un pequeño castigo.

De todas formas, se lo merecía. ¿Quién le había dado permiso de 'espiarlo', en primer lugar?

* * *

Las cosas se comenzaban a salir de control. Desde hacía una semana la ventana de Kyle no se había abierto ni siquiera un poco. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Ni siquiera la mejor play-boy de Kenny lograría satisfacerlo, y ese era un hecho que le asustaba incluso a él mismo. Había tenido que cambiar su rutina… Nuevamente. Ya no podría seguir observando en secreto a su amigo y eso lo hacía entrar en un estado de ansiedad peor que el de antes.

La tensión entre ambos era ya tan notable que incluso irritaba a sus amigos. ¿Acaso Kyle se había dado cuenta y por eso jamás abría su persiana? ….No era probable, ya que se lo hubiera dicho, ¿No?

No existía un momento en el que ambos estuvieran solos y no pensara en cosas que no debería. Opuestamente a lo que hacía antes, ahora era como si más bien buscara por lo menos un pequeño contacto físico con Kyle. Y ese era el problema, sentía que con un simple roce se volvería loco y perdería el poco autocontrol que parecía quedarle.

―Stan… Maldita sea, ¿estás prestando atención o no? Comienzo a cansarme de explicarte lo mismo una y otra vez. ― Kyle le miró con el ceño fruncido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Ah… Sí, lo siento, lo siento, es que… ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? ― Se suponía que estudiaban matemáticas, más por insistencia de Kyle, diciéndole que a ese paso no lograría aprobar y tendría que asistir a recuperación.

Sin embargo, se encontraba en cualquier lado menos aprendiéndose las fórmulas que se suponía ya debería saber. Más aún sabiendo que estaban solos. Casi como si, malvadamente su amigo lo hubiera invitado el día que sabía no habría nadie.

―Bien… ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de tomar? ― Resopló, pero había hecho caso a su petición de descansar un poco. Antes de que se levantara de su asiento, lo tomó del hombro sorprendiendo a Kyle. A pesar de ser como la quinta vez que reaccionaba de esa forma. ― Ehh… De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un no… ― Arqueó las cejas y Stan se dio una palmada imaginaria en la frente.

―Quería decir que así está bien, mejor… Mejor… Hablemos. ― No se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa qué decir. Estaba demasiado inquieto, contando mentalmente cuantos centímetros había separándolo de Kyle.

Maldita sea, comenzaba a parecer que estaba obsesionado. O tal vez lo estaba. No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que, si seguían así, no aguantaría tenerlo tan cerca y no hacer nada. Movió su mano al notar que seguía en el hombro de Kyle y este miraba en esa dirección, como analizando.

―De acuerdo… Alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico? ― Preguntó, observándolo con curiosidad. Y a Stan casi le da un infarto ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso en el estado tan ansioso en el que se encontraba?

―N-no. ¿Y tú? ― Trataba de actuar con normalidad. Trataba de no pensar en la espalda o el torso desnudo de Kyle, o en sus prendas cayendo al suelo mientras se cambiaba. Joder, ¿Por qué ya no olvidaba cerrar la persiana?

―No. En realidad, sólo he besado a Rebecca y a Bebe. Pero, si te soy honesto, me da curiosidad pensar cómo sería con un chico. ― Stan se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando en que tal vez después se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―¿Y… Qué tal si lo intentamos? ― A pesar de la claramente fingida cara de sorpresa que tenía su amigo, Stan era tan ingenuo en aquel momento que de verdad creyó que había logrado asustarlo al proponer algo como eso. Oh, pobre de él, que no sabía que más bien era todo lo contrario.

―Ah… ¿A qué te refieres? Dices, intentarlo… ¿Entre nosotros? ― Su rostro se tornó de un tono rojizo similar al de su cabello.

―Sí, p-porque estas cosas son mejor si se prueban entre amigos en los que hay confianza. ― Se excusó.

―Supongo que tienes razón… Será… Sólo para experimentar, ¿No? ― Sonrió levemente y Stan asintió. ― Entonces…

Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, Stan tomó por los hombros a Kyle, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían el rostro rojo y en sus ojos se podía notar el nerviosismo que les recorría.

Se fueron acercando tan lentamente, que Stan incluso se extrañó de sí mismo Creyó que sería, más bien, de forma casi desesperada en la terminaría besando a su amigo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Se sentía de una forma que era demasiado difícil de explicar con palabras. Sólo sabía que era algo fuerte, debido a las nauseas que lo inundaban.

Y… Finalmente sucedió. Primero sólo fue algo así como un torpe roce de dos jóvenes inexpertos. Hasta que a los pocos segundos, la cosa cambió. Tanto había sido el tiempo que esperaron aquel momento, que no tardaron en llevar las cosas un poco más allá.

Stan tomaba el cabello de Kyle con ambas manos, como si temiera que se alejara, mientras que el otro sólo se concentraba en poner sus manos en la espalda de su amigo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Kyle no pudo evitar llevar sus labios hasta el cuello de Stan y clavarlos ahí. Mordía levemente dejando a su paso la piel roja, perdiéndose en el aroma que desprendía el cabello del otro. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, y se separó, observándolo nuevamente a los ojos.

―Dime, Stan, ¿Tanto así comenzaba a hacerte falta el que mi persiana estuviera abierta? ― El mencionado casi muere de un –otro- infarto al escuchar eso. Abrió los ojos en exageración y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

―Yo… Tú… ¿Desde cuándo sabías? ― Quizo saber.

―Amigo, siempre lo he sabido.

Stan estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto hasta que Kyle lo calló posando sus labios sobre los de él en un corto beso.

―Mira, si te soy honesto, seguía haciéndolo porque quería ver si de esa forma sucedía por lo menos _algo, _¿O acaso crees que la tensión sólo te mata a ti? ― Inquirió, con las cejas levantadas.

―¡No es justo! ¿Sabes cuantas duchas frías me tuve que dar gracias a ti? Siendo el jodido invierno, me sorprende que no haya pescado un resfrío. ― Se quejó.

―A mí me irritaba que, claramente me _recorrías _el cuerpo con la mirada, y aún así te dignabas fingir que nada sucedía. ― Frunció el ceño y Stan se sonrojó nuevamente.

―Entonces esta última semana tú hiciste eso para que yo… ― Kyle lo calló de nuevo y Stan no podía evitar ceder. Demonios, su amigo sí que resultó ser malvado. Todo había sido como un plan cuidadosamente elaborado. Y vaya que Kyle sabía como hacerlo reaccionar.

―Stan, cállate de una puta vez, ¿quieres? Suficiente he tenido. ― Esta vez Stan fue quien sonrió y, literalmente, se lanzó sobre Kyle.

―De acuerdo, pero pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho pasar. ― Sonrió y Kyle soltó una risa nerviosa. Después de todo, puede que realmente quien más se sintiera frustrado fuera su amigo.

Desde entonces Stan da gracias a cualquier fuerza del más allá que lo hiciera entrar a su habitación justamente cuando en la casa de al lado, Kyle se encontraba cambiándose.

…Y Kyle se arrepiente de haber fingido no saber nada durante tanto tiempo, debido a los dolores en su parte trasera que tenía que soportar. Cortesía de Stan Marsh, claro.

* * *

**Extraño, ¿Verdad? ._. Mkay, yo se los advertí (? **

**¿Merece review? :'c**


End file.
